Something More
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: Harry grows up with his aunt whose secrets are closely kept until she gets custody of Harry
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley watched from the upstair window of Number 4 Privet Drive as Albus Dumbledore disappeared with a loud crack leaving Privet Drive as it had been before. Silence reigned as Petunia glanced up and down the street looking for any sign that someone or something else had decided to visit Privet Drive.

Several Minutes later Petunia Dursley let the curtain slide back in place before turning and making her way downstairs. Ignoring the front door she made her way to the kitchen where she found what she was looking for. Looking around she sighed knowing that she would no longer be able to pretend that the magical world didn't exist as she had done for some time now.

Quietly she made her way to the front door of the home, and unlocking the dead bolt she stepped out into the night closing the door softly behind her.

The letter that Dumbledore had left was written in an elegant script large cursive letters that swooped and wove like an intricate spell explained to Petunia the situation.

Dearest Petunia

It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that your sister Lily and her husband James were murdered last night by Voldemort. Young Harry was found alive and now I ask that you take him in and provide him the love and care that he will need. When it is time he will be introduced back into the world of his parents. Please take care of him as he is very special.

Yours Truly

Albus Dumbledore.

Petunia snorted at the letter feeling a tickle travel up her arm and into her heart from the letter.

A Spell.

Petunia set the letter in the small basket where the tiny infant was now sleeping. She brushed the hair away from his forehead where a lightning bolt cut rested most likely from the attack that had robbed the boy of his parents.

Picking up the basket Petunia turned and walked to the gate in the yard. Turning and taking one final look at the house she had lived in for a few years. It was hers before she got married but now it would be her husband Vernon's and her stepson Dudley's. Neither would remember her being a part of their lives just as the neighborhood would never remember her not even the squib that had just moved in this morning.

A slender 9 ½ inch elm with a basilisk heart core slid into her hand seemingly out of nowhere. The obliviation spell swept through the town erasing any memory or record of one Petunia Dursley. With an inaudible pop Petunia and Harry left Privet Drive and allowed the silence of midnight claim the small town once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter looked up at the rainbow of color that was flying over his head as he squatted down behind a small stump that was his only cover in the meadow he was now trying to cross.

He cringed as he saw a sickly yellow light, a particularly nasty spell that made its victim lose control of its bowels and literally shat themselves. He remembered the first and only time he had been hit by that spell it wasn't pretty and he had stunk until his training had come to an end hours later.

"Move boy!" Petunia screamed from her spot on the far side of the meadow.

"Your enemies won't allow you to rest as long as you have been, even if you're only eight years old!"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue ball with a wick coming out of it. He fumbled with a lighter for a second as suddenly a large chunk of the stump he was hiding behind exploded.

"Merlin, Morgana and witches toes! Are you trying to kill me Aunt Petunia?" Harry yelled as the wick finally lit.

With a toss he waited a moment as the blue ball sailed through the air towards the area where his Aunt Petunia was supposedly hiding. Blue smoke erupted out the muggle smoke bomb, hoping it was enough Harry sprung to his feet just in time to see the blue smoke blowing away and his Aunt Petunia launching a barrage of spells towards him.

He hit the ground hoping that they would sail over him, which a few did until Petunia adjusted her aim and began pelting Harry with stinging curses and tickling charms, a strange combo of spells that left Harry laughing and welted at the same time.

Finally came the coup de gras and Harry felt the spell hit in between his bouts of laughter and cringing, and for the second time in his life he filled his pants, the stench unbearable even to Harry.

The spells came to a sudden stop as Harry could hear Petunia laughing from her new spot on the ground.

Later that day Harry was once again being taught by his Aunt Petunia. Sitting at a potions table Harry was deep in a ritual the words flitting almost silently as he stirred the potion in front of him until it finally turned to a blood red.

The last words of the long chant dying softly on Harry's dried lips. For a few minutes the boy held completely still to the point he was even holding his breath as the contents swirled to a calm and finally releasing the last ingredient the midnight black blood of a basilisk. The darkness settling in a spiral as the potion calmed.

Petunia approached her nephew from her spot, where she always watched over his potions, by the door.

She withdrew a long vile from within her robes and carefully filled the glass container, again watching as the basilisk blood settled on top.

With a smile she turned to Harry. "Very fine work Harry, even an accomplished potion master would be hard pressed to make this particular potion."

Harry smiled slightly basking in his aunts praise, for it came only when he far surpassed perfection.

Placing the vile on a wooden stand she gathered Harry into her arms the young boy hugging her back while smiling.

"You are doing very good Harry." Petunia said as she held him at arms length. "Your parents would be very proud of you Harry."

"Can we go see them today?" Harry asked pleadingly.

Petunia smiled at Harry. It had been almost two months since their last visit. "Why not, but first bottle the remaining potion and clean up we leave in thirty minutes."

Harry let out a yip and set to work cleaning up the potion he had just finished.


End file.
